Run
by Archangels United
Summary: Karoline, Elejah. Its been two years since Bonnie Died and Elena and Caroline left Mystic Falls. Peace doesn't last and sometimes running is the only option. Okay guys I need to know what you want, I have an idea where this story should go, but I need to know where you think this should go.
1. Chapter 1

Built with a light shaded wood, it stood on the side of a hill, the old house was beautiful and graceful. It was really too much room for the two women who lived there, but it had become home in the last couple of years. The forest surrounding it, life vibrated through every ray of light, every sound.

Elena was glad for the peace this afforded her, the thrum of life when her past spoke of death and destruction. She loved the bay window, though as it reminded her of the happier times in a past that was filled with the supernatural. She regretted very little of her connections, or the fact she left two years before, but her one regret was her lack of good-byes.

And it was a small regret compared to the fact they would never have let her leave if they had known.

She was doing the dishes. There weren't many, just enough for her and Caroline.

Not that Caroline needed to eat.

She stared down the drain.

_They were alone._

_By choice._

_Never again would they get messed up into the drama that was Mystic Falls. Never again would they have to fight for their lives, or the lives of their friends and family. Standing and fighting had lost them so much already._

_It had lost them Bonnie. _

_Caroline and Elena were on the run._

_The plan had been hatched by Elena, but of course she had wanted to do it alone. But then when Tyler had left, Caroline had decided she didn't have much more to live for. _

_Elena had found her with a stake poised at her heart when she had come over to give her the one gift she could give no one else._

_A good bye._

_There were tears and threats and begging from both sides until they decided._

_They would leave together._

_So in the middle of the Smokey mountains with Caroline driving, they silently prayed this would work. That no one (ehm Damon) would come after them, that Klaus wouldn't miss his doppelganger, that their families would be safe and for a peaceful life (or existence) ._

_Neither of them talked for hours._

_Caroline was the first to break the silence._

_"Do you need to eat?" _

_"I'm not really hungry."_

_"You need to eat Elena," Caroline completely understood of course, but her friend needed to stay alive._

_"I will if you go ahead and eat to. You're going to need blood soon." _

_Caroline fell into an easy lie, "I fed while you were sleeping."_

_"I wasn't sleeping"_

_"Oh."_

A lot had changed since them. Elena had made Caroline see a therapist. Not that she could tell her everything, but so she might find a way through this.

Not that Elena was handling the transition any better than Caroline was, she didn't know if she was willing to keep going on some days. She wasn't going to be able to live. To have children, to have a normal husband, to go to school.

She was working on a book right now. A journal actually, when she wasn't working at an old diner. It was about what happened the moment her parents died. It was an explanation for Jeremy, Damon, Alaric, and Stefan.

The names never came without that searing pain that tore apart her fragile heart. There was nothing left in her life, but Caroline. And nothing left in Caroline's life, but Elena. However that would change in under a century. She would die, and Caroline could go back to Mystic Falls with her body. No one would could know of her whereabouts, the mountains of Eastern Kentucky, so close, but so far away. She tried to hold back the cascade of salt water that threatened to overwhelm her heart.

Caroline was at the old diner. It was a far cry from the Mystic Fall Grill. Just two rooms, a kitchen and a dining room filled with old rickety tables and a weak little bar with not much to offer. And an old grey cat that made her want to kick it with its lack of respect for the restaurant's sanitation.

She had named it MK or Mini-Klaus.

All the coal miners, or the regulars were in by eleven. They brought with them black dust that coated everything they looked at. Caroline's job was to clean up after them, and to get the dining place ready by the time they got to the diner. It was a far step down from what she thought she would be doing with her life. She had given up a lot, but she was still having problems not wanting to give up everything. She had just gotten to the point where she had started to take her usual pride in her appearance. Her OCD tendencies were starting to come back.

But it wasn't enough. This life.

But it was enough if it protected their loved ones. If it kept Elena safe. The old Caroline would have been furious at the loss of her life. Of Miss Mystic Falls being drug down to the level of cleaning up after coal miner of little or no relevance to the community where she was raised. Of her and Elena being forced to endure the stares and whispers and crass looks from men. The new one was just starting to enjoy life again.

She had just finished wiping of the old bar when she caught a familiar voice and scent.

She felt the familiar edge of panic and joy at the sound of that British accent. The fear, however, was the always the dominant instinct.

She ran.

"What is this God Forsaken Place, Nik?" Kol asked with a frown. He liked his brother, not trust, but liked and was very disturbed by the fact they were in the hills of Kentucky, when they could be in Paris with a women, blood, and women.

"It is a place close to our little vampires, and close enough to a certain wolf pack. Elijah do you smell that?" Klaus looked around rather curiously at the almost deserted town square. There were a few women going about their shopping, but there was nothing unusual about that. There was nothing so familiar to his senses. He inhaled, being completely consumed by his sense of smell.

" Smell what Niklaus?" Elijah kept a calm, cool facade, but inside he was deeply curious. There were few things that caught his brother off guard.

"All I smell is blood,' Kol said as he glanced at a rather cute towheaded girl, who smiled at him. He suddenly jerked his head towards a rough old building with a sign that had the word 'Diner" gouged out of it. A wraparound porch sagged in front of the door where an old woman looked about the town square with a confused look on her face.

"And a familiar vampire.' Kol murmured. "I wonder who it is. Someone must be remembering your reign of terror, Nik. "

Klaus sent him a look, that made Kol think he must wish he had kept his daggers.

Rebekah cut in before she had to watch her brothers fight again.

" It's the one Damon calls Vampire Barbie. The one that supposedly committed suicide a few years ago. I thought she would have more taste than to settle in this old town." Rebekah gave a pointed look to her brother. Which he ignored.

Klaus was still. All of his siblings took a step back, recognizing a Klaus tantrum coming on. They hadn't seen one in a couple of years, but they knew the signs.

Klaus himself was in the middle of a war. One side was refusing to take in this hope that his light was alive. The other part of him was furious that she had let them believe she was dead. It was like two colors, red and white, were fighting for supremacy. He closed his eyes, and when they opened they were yellow, and he stalked off to talk to the woman in front of the diner. Elijah, curiosity getting the better of him, followed.

Elena was in front of her computer when Caroline grabbed her, and raced out the door. It was kind of like being on a rollercoaster, being carried by a vampire. Elena didn't question Caroline, they had long ago had decided they were going to have to trust each other when it came to running. It had been a good two years without any news, but from Alaric, who sent Facebook messages every now and then. He didn't ask many questions, just asked if Elena was OK.

She was never really sure how to answer the question.

But her current thoughts were of Caroline as she raced through the forest. Something must have really spooked her for her to be running this fast, and this suddenly.

She shrugged and held on as tightly as she could as Caroline flitted through the woods, the sun shining high above them.

Klaus forced himself to calm down. There was another smell pervading his senses along with Caroline's. The doppelganger had been here recently as well. He glanced at Elijah noticing his pleased look. Klaus tried to control his temper. They had been waiting for her to come back to Mystic Falls for months now that Hybrids just needed another Hybrid's blood to transform. He didn't want to pursue the doppelganger anymore. In fact, if he never saw another doppelganger again, it would be too soon. Well, maybe not Katherine, he still wanted to feed her her own heart. Elijah on the other hand had been on good terms with the doppelganger before this little fiasco started.

It took to much effort too much effort to keep up with all the doppelganger's conquests.

Klaus put on his most charming smile, the one with the dimples, that made every lady within a significant radius fall over themselves to give him what he wants, and walked up to the lady on the porch.

"Oh, you mean Caroline?" the lady asked. She was a bit scared by how intense the man's gaze was, but the smile seemed to promise good things in return for her cooperation. He nodded.

"She disappeared, she was here a half hour ago, and now I can't find her anywhere. Why are you looking for her, again?"

"Oh, no particular reason, she and I used to have an understanding a few years ago, and I am surprised to find out that she's been around this area. It would be nice if we could catch up."

"Now," he said, using compulsion, His pupils growing, "Where does she live?"

The woman's voice grew cold and distant, "In the new house on the side of Rattlesnake Ridge."

"You will forget this conversation ever happened, do you understand me?"

The woman nodded, and walked back into the diner, calling out-"She's gone, I can't find her anywhere, dear."

Klaus headed towards the car, where Kol and Rebecca were texting. He pushed Kol out of the way and got into the car, typing Rattlesnake Ridge into the GPS. Elijah took his time, wandering about the town square, before coming to the car. He smiled as he watched Klaus' warring emotions play across his face. He was secretly pleased there was something in this world that would pull his brother out of himself, something that encouraged him to give the world that second chance he refused anyone else.

Rebekah looked resigned to the field trip, they had been traveling for hours, what's a few more? Kol however looked a bit put out.

"Why are we going after the woman who rejected you again? I thought you were over her when you thought she was a pile of ash. Your almost as desperate as Bekah."

"Shut up Kol." Klaus and Rebekah said in unison. Elijah smiled when he noticed Klaus didn't add any threats to his usual bickering. In fact, he actually seemed a little bit distracted.

he jerked the keys, once, twice, three times.

The car wouldn't start.

It was time to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. They were greatly appreciated, and encouraged me to get this next chapter out sooner rather than later. A few things I forgot to mention in the last chapter. This takes place in an (obvious) AU, where Alaric never lost his white oak stake, and all of them were handed over. Elena is still human. Esther is still alive. Bonnie and Liz have died, and I do not own any of the characters or the Vampire Diaries. The voices in my head sound like them sometimes though. I promise all the characters will be returned.**

**Archangels United (AU)**

**Chapter 2**

So, Damon and Alaric entered the bar. They desperately wanted to drown their sorrows in some well deserved liquor, as they had done last night, and the night before.

Pretty much all the nights for the last six months.

Women Problems.

That and they were bored out of their minds, since the end of Klaus' reign of terror, as it was being called.

The bartender, and friend of the two partners in vampire crime, Matt, was not happy to see either of them. Neither was the rest of the bar. There was a broken table, a smashed bar and several broken chairs.

Matt met them at the door.

"Nu uh, guys you need to leave." His arms were crossed as grimaced at the bloodshot eyes of the Grill's best customers.

"What's got you in a tizzy?" Damon asked, eyebrow quirking.

"This bar wasn't like this before you all came last night."

"I distinctly remember that we were not the only ones getting drunk last night."

"Yeah, well Tyler was already here, and he's not coming back for a while, and neither are you."

"Do you need someone to pay for the damage? Cause I'll do it, you don't have to beg."

"You really can't be saying that, do you remember what happened last night?"

"I was drunk, we partied, what more is there to remember?"

Matt took the towel he was wringing and threw it over his shoulder.

"Listen, just leave. You all have caused enough problems." Damon and Alaric just stared at Matt wondering what in the world they had done to cause this much of a problem, while Matt continued to talk.

"I know things have been rough since Elena and Caroline disappeared."

Damon stepped in to stop this before it hit home.

"Blondie died and no one knows where Elena is. She made her choice-"

"As I've been trying to beat into his head for the past two years." Alaric cut in.

"But what's that got to do with anything? We are two grown men who just want a little drink."

Matt raised an eyebrow at the complete nonsense coming out of his mouth. They had nearly destroyed the bar.

Again.

But he was rescued from having to escort a vampire and a vampire hunter out, by a very vexed Stefan.

"Damon, Klaus caught the trail of a vampire and a human in Eastern Kentucky."

"So, why should I care what Klaus has found. "

"Because, _Damon, _the vampire went by the name of Caroline."

"Again, why should this matter? We found a pile of ash by Forbes' place. Blondie was a bit depressed

after the whole Haley affair and her mom and Bonnie, dying and whatnot, who wouldn't want to end it all?"

Stefan shook his head, not really surprised. Damon and Caroline had always understood each other, but never really particularly cared for the other unless it came to Elena.

"Because she was living with a girl named Elena."

"She made her choice, I thought we were going to respect her decision and not go after her."

"She has no idea that Mystic Falls is safe again."

"Yes, she does." Alaric cut in, and then winced at the headache he was getting, and the fact he wasn't supposed to share that.

"How would you know, Ric?'

Matt, Damon, and Stefan were staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I may Facebook the two occasionally."

"So you knew Caroline is alive?" Matt's face was starting to get red. "You couldn't have at least given her friends a heads up, I don't know, at her funeral?"

"Oh look the human got bite." Damon said, looking particularly reckless with a smirk.

"And to hell with letting her make her own choices, time for a road trip."

The Salvatore boarding house was a flurry of activity. Bags were being packed, whiskey was being drunk, and Damon's cursing could be heard throughout the house as he found his clothes from yesterday had caught on fire, judging by the various soot covered holes. Stefan was on the phone with Klaus trying to figure out where everybody was. It seems the originals were in a small town in Kentucky, but by the scent the girls had left minutes before Klaus reached the house.

"I think there's something that might interest you and Damon." Klaus' voice crackled on the other end of the phone."

"What is it, Klaus?" Stefan was not very patient with Klaus' games, even after six months of relative peace."

"No game, mate. Apparently Elena has left a long explanation for you, her brother, your brother, and the vampire hunter. I'm finding it quite interesting." There was a pause in the conversation. "Sorry about that mate, Elijah's being strangely moral about reading this, of course this is as he is reading over my shoulder, so I really can't trust him on this."

"Why do I have the feeling that's personal."

"I would assume it is rather private, but then again so were my family's affairs."

"Your still bitter about that?"

"Extremely"

"I guess it's to be expected from someone who holds grudges for a thousand years."

"You find out the most interesting things, such as I didn't know Caroline was your brother's personal blood bag." Klaus' voice grew a bit more serious, "I hope he's staying in Mystic Falls, because otherwise I would be tempted to make him eat his own intestines, which would put an unfortunate end to this delightfully boring truce we have."

Stefan smirked, " Oh, he's coming all right, all five of us are coming.'

"I hope that does not include Tyler, if I have to look at him there would be no doubt, I would decapitate him after a nice long session with a knife. My siblings are incessantly curious about our conversation, I'm putting you on speakerphone."

"I'll do the same over here."

Elijah's serene voice came from over the phone.

" Greetings, Stefan, I hope you are all in good health."

"We're doing fine over here, how's Rebekah and Kol?"

"They are as annoying as always, getting in to other people's business, wreaking havoc on the local townspeople," Klaus' voice cut in.

"We're doing well Stefan." Rebekah answered grumpily, "How's Matt?"

"I'm good, Rebekah." Matt yelled from the second floor.

"Can we stop with the incessant greetings and pointless questions, we are vampires, unless one of is staked, there isn't going to be anything bloody wrong with us, is there?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, as Elijah replied dryly,

"You never did have much patience for the social graces, did you, brother?"

Stefan could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Who's coming with you, Stefan?" Kol asked, acting bored. In reality, things were always more interesting with the Mystic Falls group.

"Alaric, Damon, Matt, and Jeremy, along with myself."

"Any idea where they could have gone? Elena mentions a back-up plan in here, but doesn't give us any clues to what it may entail."

"Have you tried Denver?" Damon asked, as he walked down the stairs with his bag.

"Ah, Damon, I was wondering where you were, I was enjoying the conversation free of snarky comments, though. You and I need to have a little chat later." Klaus was using his calm voice, which set everyone on edge.

"What did I do this time, cheat the last time we played cards?" Damon asked, knowing full well what the conversation would be about.

"That, mate, will be between you and me." Damon grimaced. He was already regretting several things from the past and didn't need to be reminded of another mistake.

"But to answer your question, from the best we can gather, they headed straight north. My guess is that they will try to run to a bigger city, like Cincinnati, this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline had committed grand theft auto. Well, not exactly grand. The Chevy truck was a red 1897. It was older than both of them, and they were grateful. A newer car would have brought undue attention to them. And trying and failing to navigate Cincinnati had already brought them a lot of undue attention. They had already been flipped off, pulled over and cussed at, it didn't help that Caroline hadn't fed in two days. And she needed to feed, badly.

It wasn't anywhere near Paris, Rome, or Tokyo, but Caroline was still amazed by the tall buildings, and the huge bridges. She felt like she could spend a lifetime just exploring this one city, with its huge bridges, factories, and German architecture. The river could be beautiful, with all the barges floating with the current. The sky was smoggy, but the bright lights of the buildings seemed to make up for it.

It was different.

And Klaus was right. She would never again be content to just stay in a small town.

Caroline ended up supporting a nearly unconscious Elena through the doors of a hostel at midnight, after handing the man at the door forty bucks before dumping Elena on a bed, and falling on the one next to it. She paid no attention to the person who was previously on the bed, shoving him off the bed. He mumbled away grumbling about upstart women. That was until he took a good look at the girl asleep. He froze, knowledge of the importance of what he was seeing sunk in. He looked at the girl's companion and nearly screamed. He didn't even bother to get his stuff as he edged out of the room, without making a noise. When he got to the door, he ran. He knew exactly who would want to know about this, and he was not going to be one to withhold information.

Caroline and Elena slept like angels, unaware of the chaos checking into a hostel could cause.

They were at the Four Seasons hotel in Cincinnati, Ohio. Unlike Caroline, the majority of the group, with the notable exception of Matt, were unimpressed with the city. The penthouse apartments were empty, and begging for a group of vampires and humans to make their stay in them.

At least that's what the manager thought after being compelled by Klaus.

Rebekah claimed the first bedroom she saw. Honestly, it was probably a good thing, after all she was the only girl in a group of eight men. but of course Kol had to bicker about it. The rest of the group just got their luggage in and started setting up. They had agreed to join forces, but each group trusted the other group as much as they expected Alaric to give up drinking. Klaus set the laptop down on a giant table in the center room, where they all decided would be the main gathering place. As each of them came in, they smiled at the tense atmosphere. It was somewhat nostalgic feeling as Klaus and Damon exchanged snarky and faux-friendly remarks. Stefan, of course, was the one to ruin their fun by getting right down to the issue.

"Where do we need to start?"

Elijah cleared his throat. Klaus rolled his eyes, before pushing the laptop towards the Salvatore brothers.

"My brother feels it would be best if you started reading this while-"

Elijah cleared his throat again.

"Before we go searching for Caroline and the Doppelganger together. It is a letter from Elena to her family and you two. " He pointed to the Salvatore brothers. "And may I say, it was hard for me to accept, and I wasn't even directly involved. The woman is a fickle thing, that's for sure."

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. I advise you read those together."

The originals were gone in a matter of seconds, and Matt left as well assuming the letter would be private.

Stefan started the laptop, a strange feeling of dread overcoming any excitement of being in contact with Elena's thoughts. Damon had a feeling he knew what his was going to say, and was content with it as he nursed some bourbon. Jeremy had his teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut, as if he didn't want to know the reason his sister abandoned him in the town full of Vampires.

Alaric already knew.

_Dear Damon and Stefan_

_I Love you._

_Not that insignificant teenage infatuation I had once for you. Stefan, but the true deep and meaningful kind that makes you want to make the other person happy, no matter the consequences. Damon, you were the one to show me the meaning of this love. You were willing to make me temporarily unhappy, just so I would get a chance to live. And while I wanted to make you both happy, and it took me a while to realize, what would make you happy, wasn't me._

_If I had stayed, I would have broken a mending relationship between you two. That bond of family is worth so much more than any foolish teenager's love. And so I give you this, that you think me of your sister, for I think of you two as most beloved brothers. And I would willingly give up everything to keep you three safe. And I have, but for the comfort of the Caroline and a few messages with Alaric._

_I was a distraction, an impediment to whatever you all were planning. And I know you would have not told me to leave, it was about time I did. I may have been the reason you all were fighting, but I was also the weak link. The wisest, and hardest decision I've ever had to make was to leave my family. But I am convinced it was the right one. I'm still amazed you two never came after me. Should I thank Alaric or Stefan? :)_

_Damon, your selfless love constantly amazes me. Those you love, you love with a passion I've seen in no one else. You would have given up anything for me. But the thing is, you would have given up things that are meant to be kept close to your soul, and you would have lost yourself to the love, and it would have turned to hate and bitterness. You would have burned out a passion that should have lasted for centuries in decades. I don't want you to be that empty shell you were when you found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, or how you were when you thought there was no chance she was coming out. Live your life to the fullest, find someone who can feed your passion without running out of wood._

_Stefan, your best quality is your compassion, but you already knew this. What I appreciated the most about you was your respect for free will. You always put others before yourself. You would have always been good for me, but I would have never been good for you. Neither of us is less of a person for this, we were just not good for each other. I need honesty more than I need choices, and you need someone you can trust to make the right choices._

_I love you, and though we may never see each other again, I want you to know that. I do not regret meeting either of you, and I will not regret letting you go. I will remain your sister at heart._

_With my love,_

_Your biggest supporter,_

_E._

Damon and Stefan let their tears fall. And in their hearts, they finally accepted their sister.

Unaware that her first letter was being opened and read, Elena tossed and turned, making the sheets bunch underneath her legs. Her nightmares came back. Sweat poured from her body, and for a moment she went completely still.

Then she screamed waking the entire room.

Caroline was not there to comfort her when she woke shaking, needing contact. A note by the bed, said she was gone to and to B Positive.

Elena smiled at the code. She felt like she had given it all up sometimes, but she always was amazed at how Caroline, despite her rough patch, who had truly lost everything, was able to go on living. She still lit up the room, reminding her-

Life may not have been perfect, but it was still worth living.

Because that was what Bonnie would have wanted.

And for the first time in a while, Elena gave a smile when Caroline walked into the room.

And she thanked whoever it was that gave her Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, Short chapter coming up. **

**I would really like to know if you are enjoying this story. Favorite, alert, review, I don't care. Thanks to those who have done so already. You're the reason I'm getting these chapters out so fast.**

**Enjoy**

**(P.s. I don't own the Vampire Diaries) **

Katrina Patrova was a woman of wits and means. She was held in high esteem by no one, but feared by many of the younger generation of vampires. All except the Salvatore brothers, the bane and joy of her existence. Few things gave her more joy than wrecking havoc on their love for Elena, because the one regret she had was throwing away the love of Damon and Stefan. But that regret was quickly dismissed by the realization she would have not survived if she had been loyal. And Katrina Patrova was nothing, if not a survivor. However, if circumstances forced her to give up the love of the two brothers, then her descendent would not have better luck than her.

But there were more important things on her mind right now. She made her home in Chicago for the past two years, remembering the past and enjoying the present. She was completely at ease with her life for the moment when something occurred that sent all of the vampire species into hiding. The witches that made their life possible were starting to disappear, or turn up dead. Alarm bells were ringing. Every vampire in the Chicago area, and there were quite a few, scattered. Katrina decided to make her way back to the old world. It would be nice to see Russia again. But her first destination was New York. There were a few favors she wanted to call in, people she wanted to see, and she wanted to make sure the Original Vampires were nowhere near Russia, and wouldn't be for a long time. She was risking a lot being on the same continent as them for this long, but she had counted on the other Doppelganger to keep those revenge filled monsters occupied while she lived her life.

But in New York, her fortune took a turn for the worst. The same thing that happened in Chicago was happening in New York.

And she was scared.

And when she the moment she got to the airport she was caught. There was pain and then nothing.

When she woke up she was in a dark room. In a small cage.

"Hello, my dear." A voice from behind her interrupted her panic as she realized the bars were covered in vervain. There was no way out.

"What do you want?" She turned around to face a woman with soft blond curls and intense brown eyes, that reminded her of someone.

Elijah.

She was now in full panic mode. She had heard about this original witch that had disappeared over two years ago. And she knew what the witch was after, even if she was not aware of the consequences.

And she knew she was crazy.

She took a deep calming breath and put on her charming smile, and at the same time Esther smiled.

"You have a choice, my dear. You can either stay locked up in this cage, or I can give you this." She held up a small key. Katrina knew there had to be something more to this than that.

"What do you want in return?" She asked warily, but with a small smirk on her face.

She smirked back. It was disconcerting.

"I want your knowledge, and your resources. I want your loyalty."

And three days later, Katrina was in Times Square when she got the phone call Esther needed.

"It's about time." She said with a sigh of relief.

#####################################################################################

It was Alaric's turn to open his file. He rested his chin on his folded hands. He thought he knew the gist of what it would say, but was surprised at the opening greeting.

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't know if you know this, but that is exactly what you are to me, and I assume to Jeremy. You were with us through thick and thin and were understanding when I think my adoptive parents would have not understood. You didn't even have to stick around after Jenna died. But you did. And that meant more to me than I can say. The fact you would look after you dead girlfriend's niece and dead wife's secret child is amazing. You were hurting, but still managed to forgive. Even if you never forgot._

_Thank you for pointing out things I didn't want to hear, for calling Damon when I was about to do something stupid, for helping me grow as a person, for letting me mess up, just so you could drag my butt out of the fire, and for sending me messages without demands, giving me space but still looking after me._

_You are amazing. A vampire hunter that is best friends with a vampire, looks out for two others._

_You are strong, and my hope is that before I die, I can be just as strong as you are. _

_I don't know if Damon, Jeremy, and Stefan will share their letters with you, but I want you to know, I had to grow up. I had to let go so I could hold on tighter. You never abandoned us Dad. Will you forgive me for asking you to look after my family when I abandoned them?_

_I love you._

_Your Daughter if you want her,_

_Elena_

Alaric threw up his hands and started pacing the room, as the Salvatore brothers and Jeremy looked on bemused. After pacing for several minutes, he stopped and slumped into a chair, calmly accepting a bourbon from Damon.

"I'm not sure if I should be hug her or shake her the next time I see her."

"She throw you for a loop, too?"

"Elena needs to know we still love her. And we apparently need to make that clear."

"We worshipped the ground she walked on for two years, and she believes we don't love her. We didn't know what it meant to love until she showed us. What could possibly make her think she isn't worth it?" Damon shook his head and sat down next to Ric, and held up his glass, "To Elena's habit of putting others first. May the habit break the moment we see her again."

#####################################################################################

Klaus was really getting tired of his moods being the same for this long. It really seemed like the universe was conspiring against him. He was going after his witches and couldn't find one of them. They had all disappeared. Along with a few of his hybrids and all the vampires. He just couldn't figure it out. It was then around an old hostile, when he caught three familiar scents.

He immediately picked up his phone.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?" The voice crackled on the other end.

"It's Esther, she's here."

Caroline and Elena were gathering their things together when Esther appeared.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, everyone who favorited and/or followed my story! It makes me so excited. This is going to get a little more complicated as I try to work out the plot , and the updates may not come out as fast as they have because of Thanksgiving and the fact I might actually have homework soon.**

**In other news, I need a Beta Reader. If anyone can suggest a good one or wouldn't mind looking at my sloppy first drafts, please PM me. **

**I'm not going to write Jeremy's letter right now. The character in my head is saying that that is way too personal for a third person to write. I'll post it as a one shot if I get permission. I think I'm wearing him down. And yes, I do know I'm crazy. **

**Anyway, tell me what you want to see, what you know about love in general, or if you hate my story and wish I would just stop writing these long authors notes. PM, Review, favorite, and or follow. It makes writing so much easier. :) I do not own the Vampire Diaries, I just enjoy messing with them. And trust me they retaliate. **

**AU**

Chapter 5

Caroline was euphoric. She didn't know why. She felt like agreeing to everything and anything, she would even give _Klaus _a kiss right now. Well that wasn't exactly an impossibility. She had wanted to kiss him when she had learned about the truce. She felt like blowing someone's mind, building something magnificent, dancing with no music, forgiving anybody and forgetting everything. She was even singing songs to a sci-fi video that Matt had once made her watch.

What? They had catchy songs!

Elena was in a similar mood. It wasn't one of those happy moods, but a joyful one. Like she was choosing to be happy and despite everything that happened, she decided she was not going to live her life in a comatose state, crying her eyes out because of what she had lost. She was going to look at what she had gained, like perspective and a sense of peace. There was not a constant war. Her life was not dependent on the will of a madman. Her family was safe. It almost made her want to sing "My Eyes" with Caroline.

They were folding up sheets and picking up their bags when the room started emptying. One by one the people snuck out. Caroline, noticed this and smiled. Her voice must have really taken a nose dive in the past two years. She looked up to see Elena leave to brush her teeth after she finished. They were going to shower once they got to Canada,, which they decided would be their final destination.

Gradually, Caroline felt someone watching her. There was a creeping sensation on the back of her neck. She rummaged as unobtrusively as she could for the stake in the bag she was packing. Once she found the familiar smooth wood, she quickly turned around, stake in front of her.

Only to see Esther in front of her. The woman that had been the straw that broke the camel's back. The reason they couldn't return to Mystic Falls. Her brown eyes stared into blue, daring Caroline to make the first move.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked quite rudely . Her ire was up. This woman had cost her quite a bit. The deail they made still rang in her head.

"The blood of a doppelganger. Your cooperation. My son apparently still fancies you. And I need the blood for a very important spell."

"You can't have the blood of another one of my friends. You destroyed the last person you used."

"And I saved the ring bearers from themselves."

"In return, you asked us to give up everything."

"You already had lost everything. And you already broke your promise, your still alive."

"Elena hadn't lost everything. And she needed me just as much as I needed her. You would have lost your doppelganger, as surely as you would had mine and Bonnie's blood on your hands. You, who claim you want no more bloodshed, have been trying to kill others the moment you stepped out of your casket. Just because you can't control their actions. Human's have learned that you can't control others actions a long time ago. They only seek to protect their own. You seek to protect no one, you act simply to kill the regret of your own decisions, by killing your own children._ All of your children _ are better than you because they fight to protect."

Elena listened to this speech from the outside of the room, back pressed against the wall, trying to steady her heartbeat. She personally thought it was true, but coming from Caroline it felt like a self-righteous and angry rant. Not likely to do anything to change Esther's intentions, but if it made Caroline feel better, then it was worth it. But she needed to hand herself over to Esther, before things got messy. She was almost ready to shift into view, when she was pushed into the wall by a sudden force. Suddenly a hand was placed on her mouth as she looked up into Damon's smirking face. He put a finger to his lips and then motioned to Stefan on the other side of the doorway. Stefan smiled at her, before motioning to a figure down the hallway, and the Jeremy came into view.

#################################################################################

_10 minutes earlier_

Klaus was waiting for 1. His brothers, and the MF group to arrive or 2. His mother to reveal herself to the girls. And he was hoping things would happen in that order. He had already taken out the surrounding vampires, but he hated the fact he would need backup when facing down his own mother.

It irked him to no end.

He paced next to the entrance, trying to come up with a plan. He would send Elena's "Brothers" in first. No need to involve himself and his family in a direct attack. They would probably be too stupid to care. He would need to go around and get Caroline out while Esther was distracted. He needed to make sure she was safe before he killed her, for putting him through that much pain. It didn't take much to remind him of her these days. He chuckled remembering the fight he and his sister got into when he accidently called her Caroline. Or she thought he did. In reality, he had just been thinking out loud.

He felt a breeze. and turned around to face the group. He smiled when he saw Kol with an Aluminum Bat, and Jeremy with his crossbow. He winced when he thought of the fact a hunter could have been around Caroline, and could have killed her with no one knowing where she was. Not that he had anything against this particular hunter. In fact he respected his loyalty to family. Something even Elijah could even learn from. But it would be too much to say he liked him. The human, Matt would be a weakness, but he wasn't here. Klaus dismissed his curiosity, and was just so thankful for the Salvatore's not being complete idiots.

Well, until he heard the first words that came out of Damon's mouth.

"Matt will be coming with a truck, in case Elena can't be carried out."

Klaus rolled his eyes, and ignored his brother's warning look. He couldn't possibly care less about the doppelganger, especially since her blood was no longer needed to make his hybrids.

When he explained the plan, he discovered he was right. Elena's 'brothers' were too stupid to care.

##############################################################################

Caroline sensed something was off when she was talking to Esther, using her hearing she could hear familiar arguing in the back. She tried to keep her face blank as she hoped Esther couldn't hear them to and began ranting at her. She let out all of her anger at the witch standing in front of her, all the problems she had long seen in her. All the while hoping Klaus had tracked down his mother, and planned to get rid of her.

But she was surprised to see Jeremy step into the room with a crossbow. He shot a dart at the woman's stomach, only to miss as an unknown woman stepped in front of her. It was literally as if she had appeared out of nowhere. Esther froze, eyes growing wide and face solemn as she looked at the woman, before fleeing, only to run into a very angry and equally solemn Elijah. And if he was stunned to see an injured woman on the floor when Klaus said he had checked the area, he didn't show it. Though when Klaus said there was no one there, there was usually no one there, at least on the enemies side. He took a dagger and stabbed her and watched her sink to the floor. He let out a breath he didn't think he was holding as her eyes closed. Then, without warning, her eyes opened and she, with a speed you wouldn't think she possessed, pulled out the dagger and stabbed Elijah in the leg. Then she disappeared, literally.

While all this was going on, Klaus grabbed Caroline and raced out of the hostel, ignoring the dying woman and Caroline's pleas to go back for Elena. When they got out there was another woman in front of the exit and when Klaus moved to push her out of the way, he was stabbed with a stake. Though, fortunately not white oak. Klaus gasped a moment before he sank to his knees. Caroline felt an unholy anger, and as the woman came towards her, she snapped the woman's neck. As the body fell to the floor, she helped Klaus pull out the stake, only to have him grab her again and drag her outside.

There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

############################################################################

Damon had similar problems with Elena. She kept motioning for Damon to help Caroline, but he just raised his eyebrows and shook his head at her. Stefan stepped in to help Jeremy, and Damon started to drag Elena outside. There she saw Caroline was with Klaus, but otherwise unharmed. She was about to race over to her, but she couldn't get her arm out of Damon's iron grip.

"Let me go, Damon."

"They have stuff to talk about, little sis. So, do we."

Elena froze.

"I suppose you read my letters, huh?"

"All of them, but Jeremy, love. " Klaus said looking over his shoulder, and Damon noticed Elena slump down in relief.

Matt and Alaric chose that moment to appear with a huge van. When Alaric saw Elena, he jumped out of the moving vehicle to run to her. He looked at Damon to let her go and when Damon raised his hands with a smirk, Alaric picked Elena and spun her around.

Elena hung on and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, this is the greedy author who likes reviews, her stories or herself being favorited, and her story being followed. Did anyone guess the sci-fi reference last chapter? Tell me and you get cookies!**

**AU**

**P.S. This chapter is mostly fluff and deals with reunions.**

**P.P.S. I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**P.P.P.S. What does P.S. even mean?**

The drive to the hotel was in complete and utter silence. Klaus fiercely held on to Caroline's hand, as he had throughout the entire drive and most of the greetings, only letting go when Caroline went to hug Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, and Stefan, but giving them the 'I-would-stake-you-right-now-if-I-could-get-away-with-it" look while they hugged.

Damon found this quite amusing.

Klaus was going to feed him his own intestines.

But Caroline hadn't said a word to Klaus, and Klaus didn't mind, because he wanted to yell at her in private, and shake her away from any protectors.

However, he was highly uncomfortable with the look she was giving him. It wasn't the usual, 'I-will-despise-you-forever-for-killing-and-torturing-my-friends" look. But one he had never seen before. He was expecting her to pull away, but she never did, in fact, she even looked comfortable. He was totally out of his depth.

And Elijah needed to stop smirking at him, in the rearview mirror, or else he would break his promise and dagger him where he stood.

But then again, there were more important things to be thinking about. Like about why his mother need the doppelganger's blood again. Why all the witches had disappeared, and why in the world his mother could suddenly disappear at will. And what perfume was she wearing?

When the van pulled up to the hotel door, he gave Elijah a look that told him they would talk later. Once Elijah barely nodded, Klaus picked up Caroline and ran her to an empty hotel suite, far away from the penthouse. He backed her up against the door, keeping eye contact. Both sets looking desperately for something. By the time Klaus had broken the lock, she saw he was angry. His chest was heaving and he wasn't talking. She actually felt his anger when he pushed her into the room and onto a couch. He kept both hands on her shoulders pushing her into the couch, jaw stiff, never breaking eye contact.

An eternity passed while he let himself revel in the fact she was still alive. That not only had his mother not killed her, she had had not killed herself, but that he had not killed her.

He suddenly stood up and started pacing. He was going to draw her, the moment he got the chance, and he needed to find a witch to do a certain binding spell.

Caroline just watched him pace for a moment, trying to gather the courage to speak.

"Klaus.."

"You are going to be silent, love, while I try to hold it together. "

Several more moments passed before he sat down across from Caroline, elbows on knees, and hands clasped together in the prayer position. His green eyes burned into hers.

"The moment I find a witch, I am going to do whatever it takes to bind your life with mine. And I won't care if you are miserable the rest of your life , because it was more painful for me to think you were dead," Klaus spat the word, "never to see that light again, than it was to think you hated me. And I'm going to make sure that the latter never happens again." He was shaking now. He got up and pulled Caroline up with him, arms on grasping her forearms with a bruising strength.

"Do you know what this pain is like, Caroline? To have lost someone, only to find out they faked their own death." His voice had started off so soft, and then he went to yelling.

Caroline just stood there. There were no feisty comments, she just took it. She almost looked ashamed of what she had done, and that disturbed Klaus.

"Just to help a doppelganger who strings along everyone she meets. " He said.

That raised her hackles.

There it was, that fire was back in her eyes. Klaus thought.

Klaus smiled as the submissive Caroline turned back into his fiery love.

################################################################################

Elena walked up the stairs to the hotel room slowly. She was a wreck. She was worried about Caroline being in the same room as Klaus for any extended period of time. She was also worried no one but the siblings were looking at her. Kol and Rebekah had smirks on their faces as if they knew something she didn't.

She really didn't have a right to know or to be comforted by them. She had left. She knew the only reason she was saved was probably due to Klaus' obsession with Caroline. She would be grateful, she thought, she would take whatever they threw at her, she deserved it. At least Alaric didn't totally hate her, but then again, he had gotten a goodbye.

They were almost to the top of the stairs when Damon and Stefan took each of her hands and squeezed them. Trying to give silent comfort. However they were unprepared for her to flinch away from their touches, and they quickly let go. They glanced at Elena and noticed she was shaking. When the door opened to the hotel room, the originals quickly scattered. Rebekah went to the couch to do her nails, Kol went to the TV, and Elijah started flipping through his phone. Stefan put his arm around Elena's shoulder's and Damon put his hand on her back and they steered her towards the dining room where the laptop still lay open, if out of power. They sat her down in a chair, and Damon poured her some whiskey, which she accepted a little hesitantly. Her eyes would flicker from one to another of the men as they waited for her to drink the liquor, which she did. She then sat it down on the table. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head down, shoulders hunched. The men all realized at that moment Elena thought they hated her.

Sure they were hurt. But did they hate her?

When hell froze over and Klaus became a ballerina.

Alaric motioned for Damon to turn the chair around, Damon nodded, his epiphany dazing him somewhat.

Then Alaric got down on his knees in front of her and forced her chin up.

When she opened her eyes, they showed all the pain and hurt and fear.

Alaric smiled and whispered, "I am so happy to see my little girl's eyes again."

Elena started sobbing and talking at the same time.

"I'm so sorry." She choked out.

Jeremy moved into Ric's place.

"Your forgiven. And just so you know, you're staying with us until we put you in the ground, okay?"

Elena nodded, and then fell into Jeremy's arms.

"I missed you so much."

Damon smiled at the moment, then felt it was time Stefan, Matt, and himself got included in this little reunion.

"You know," he said taking a swig from a bourbon bottle, "We were going to forgive you too, but if you're going to ignore your big bros, then were gonna have to make you earn it. " His eyes and smirk showed he was not serious, but Elena let go of her brother long enough to come and give Damon a hug, and whisper thank you in his ear. She then moved on to Stefan who looked so relieved he might cry. And then to Matt, who said-

"Welcome home Elena."

###############################################################################


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I constantly check for them and do a little happy dance when they arrive. This will actually forward the plot somewhat. I'm a bit unsure whether Klaus is in Character in this one or not. I'll try to keep them as in character if I can. I also have a habit of making these things to sappy. Tell me if I go overboard. In any case, enjoy.**

**AU**

Esther felt the weight of another day settle back on her shoulders. She took a moment on the bed to cry and mourn, wishing for the days when troubles laying on her back could be rubbed away by her husband's loving hands. Mikael used to have a way of calming her down, taking away her worries. He took the responsibility for both of them. She wished she had woken up before Niklaus had killed him. She knew her betrayal had hurt both of them, but she wished others did not have to suffer for her mistakes. She should not have slept with the werewolf. And she should have gotten rid of Niklaus the moment she found out she was pregnant. But she was weak, she had loved that child.

And he had disappointed her. Driven the pain of all her victims into her spirit. She had writhed in agony as he tortured, maimed, and killed. Making his brothers' and sister's loyalty wane as he strove for something he already had, but did not trust.

She purposely forgot Klaus' art, his odd protectiveness of his siblings, his love for that one baby vampire, so much like Finn's love for a certain redhead.

She shook her head, this was going to be so much harder to do without any of her family by her side. She schooled her features as she reminded herself there was no time for crying or second thoughts. It was time for action. She stood up angry at herself. She exited to room to face a room full of silent and accusing witches. Each one taking her measure, knowing the woman was about to tell them why they could be summoned at will, why all their power's seemed to have almost disappeared.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"My sisters, lend me your ears. Ask for your forgiveness, and your help."

She paused, taking the in the vague looks from the crowd.

"I wish to rid the world of vampires."

##

"Elena is the best person you will ever meet. Though her death wish rival's mine." Caroline smiled as Klaus growled.

"Do you know what she wrote in the letters to her family, the Salvatore's, trying to say why she abandoned them?"

"You locked your family in _coffins, _Klaus. I really don't think you have room to talk."

"You didn't read her letter to the vampire hunter. I'm glad he didn't get to read it, I have never heard so many sappy excuses."

"I, " she said stressing the I, "helped her with that letter, she was crying too hard to type."

"She cares to much."

"It's better than not caring at all."

Klaus leveled a look at Caroline that would send all, except Elijah, into a panic, yet it only made her calmer. He stalked forward and pulled up Caroline's hand, and pressed it to his chest.

"Are you telling me it is better to feel this constant ache, than nothing at all." He whispered dangerously.

"The only reason it hurts so much, is because you have never felt that joy, that light, that comes from people loving you in return. And knowing that no matter what they find out about you, they will still love you. And that blame, does not totally lie with you." Caroline covered the hand clenched around her wrist , "I think that I'm finally able to forgive you Klaus. I may never forget, but I'll forgive. Will you give me a chance?" Klaus stared into those eyes expecting some sort of trick, but could find no lies, none of those old walls that were there when she was just trying to distract him ,in these new eyes.

This made him angry. He wanted to win her, he wanted to fight for her, and here she was saying he didn't have to. She was going to accept him without coercion. It was maddening. But then he realized that was the way it was supposed to be. He was supposed to fight for her no matter what. Whether or not she was going to be obliging.

Those silly human vows "for better or worse" ran through his head.

He was still while he was pondering this, and as he was thinking Caroline patiently waited, secretly glad she was still able to through the big bad hybrid for a loop.

He looked into her eyes, and said-

"You're not getting out of being bound to me in any way possible."

Caroline laughed.

##

Kol was bored.

And a bored Kol is a dangerous Kol. He twirled his bat, flipping up into the air, catching it as it fell, as Jeremy flipped through the channels. The "adults" were having a discussion that did not involve them. Elena had put up a good fight, and was able to get into the locked drawing room, but Jeremy, Matt, and Kol had no interest in joining the meeting that would plan Esther's eminent demise and the musings of the missing witches. And the endless unanswerable questions. They would come up with a plan that could go wrong. It was inevitable, or they might succeed only to bring about disastrous consequences. Though it was entertaining watching Elena try to get in.

Kol would just do what they said, and hope he got some fun out of it, and get to see his brother's face when it failed.

Those were looks worth remembering.

As it was the TV was getting annoying. It wasn't interesting him, the bat wasn't even entertaining unless it was causing some sort of destruction.

He glanced between the TV and the bat, and made his decision.

He flung the bat at the TV, causing a massive smash and boom. Glass and cables flew everywhere.

"What was that for, man?" Jeremy shouted. He and Kol had, surprisingly, become somewhat friendly in the past two years once they had gotten over the whole, "I would kill you if I was given a chance" problem.

Matt just rolled his eyes trying not to smile. There had been too many instances like this for him to be bothered and went back to his texting.

"I'm _bored _" Kol said as if this was the worst crime the world had to offer. "Is there anything to do in this town?"

"The Red Sox are playing the Yankees at four." Matt said absentmindedly forgetting what happened the last time he and vampires went to a sporting event.

"We haven't got tickets," Jeremy reminded him.

Kol snorted, "Like you need them with me around. Let's go." He got up, jumping over the TV debris. Matt and Jeremy shrugged and followed him.

"Going out Nik," he yelled. Not even waiting for the standard reply of "Don't come back" from Rebekah, Kol slung on his coat and motioned the boys to leave. He then picked up his bat at flung it through the heavy oak doors that lead to the dining room.

##

Elena was seething. Her future was being decided in front of her and she wasn't allowed to say a word. And she could _feel _Elijah's smirk from behind his newspaper as he pretended not to be interested in what was going on. Caroline had a ridiculous smile on her face as she read her friend's face. This was driving her crazy, but it was the only way she was allowed in the room. Not that it was funny the men were trying to control their lives, but that Elena had that wet kitten look. The one that made it impossible for her to be taken seriously.

And, to quote Damon, "Every suggestion you have seems to make me believe you have a death wish, you will add nothing to this conversation. We already know you want to be a martyr. "

Caroline had never seen Klaus laugh that hard. He was almost weeping at the look Damon was getting from Elena for telling her no. She was also not getting any support from anyone else.

She had watched Elena battle her pride, before she looked at her with those puppy dog eyes. She sent her the look.

The one that reminded her of a time when trust had to be earned.

She watched Elena nod at her and then agree to Damon's terms.

##

"None of my witches are returning my calls." Klaus opened up with that fact.

"What did they get tired of being threatened?" Stefan asked. Rebekah snorted.

"I have already hunted down relatives and friends, and even they can't get a hold of any of them," he replied, ignoring the disapproving look from Caroline.

"What I would like to know, is how mother isn't dead. Wasn't her life dependent on the Bennett witches? There are only two left in Georgia, I believe, and she was channeling from that Bonnie girl. "

"Yes, what happened to your witchy friend? I expected her to be with you." Klaus asked, and was disturbed by the anger that lit in Elena's eyes. She looked like she was about to stand up and yell at Klaus when Elijah's arm shot out and dragged her back down. He was also concerned with the sadness in Caroline's voice when she said,

"Bonnie died, the day before we left."

She sounded so small, so vulnerable, that Klaus wanted to do something, anything to make her forget that sadness. But he shook himself out of it.

Even Elijah put his newspaper down in respect. Rebekah grimaced. Stefan and Damon looked from one girl to another in sympathy. They hadn't known.

"Esther killed Bonnie."

The originals looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Rebekah spoke up.

"You must be mistaken," she said gently, "Witches don't kill other witches. There are horrible consequences for the witch who defiles nature like that."

Elena looked up again ready to argue, but she remembered Caroline could explain and she wasn't allowed to talk. So she leaned back, arms crossed, eyes closed, trying to ignore Caroline's voice.

"Her heart stopped, she got marks all over her body, and she slowly turned to dust." Klaus was hit with that insatiable urge to comfort again, and had a hard time ignoring it this time.

Elena shuddered. Elijah mistook this purposely and shrugged off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She gave him that small smile of thanks and a pang went through his chest, reminded of a similar woman's smile. He ignored it and went back to his paper, but was aware Klaus could sense his reaction by the roll of her eyes.

"Bonnie gave up her life for mine and Elena's" Caroline continued. Klaus made note to leave flowers at the witch's death sight.

"And then she tried to make Caroline commit suicide," Elena said quietly, breaking the promise not to talk. Klaus froze.

"Both of you outside," Damon said. He and the rest of the men needed to regain some composure without having to comfort to _clearly _hurting women. Elena tried to give the jacket back to Elijah, but he simply said, "Keep it."

Caroline put her arm around her friend as they left without arguing. They didn't want to be seen crying by those men.

##

The boys had had a bit too much to drink in the VIP box. So they were totally unaware when they were looked in by the witches. Matt and Jeremy were cussing at the players on the field, ignoring Kol who was sipping some blood and cheering for the Yankees.

Traitor.

This was how Esther found them. Too sedated to put up a fight when stabbed and bound.

Then Esther's eyes became as a vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving. Thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing this story. I am sorry this chapter took an extra day, but hopefully it was worth it. :) Anyway, I am going to have to add an OC to this story. *hides from flying tomatoes.* I promise not much attention is going to be on her, but more on Elena, Caroline, and the Originals. Anyway, you won't meet her for at least another two chapters. I'm so sorry, but I wanted to write only the characters from the show, but I was overruled by Elijah who said that any other resolution I came up with was implausible. Anyway I am sorry. I usually hate OCs with a passion. (There are a few decent ones out there) And I am considering killing this one off at the end. I have only written one before and wasn't sure how I did. Please tell me how you like your OC's written. Deep fried, baked, independent, nosy and so on. **

**Anyway, please enjoy and please review.**

**I don't own the characters or the show, if I did, Klaus/Elijah would have killed me by now.**

**AU**

Caroline slept on the couch that night, next to Elena. Her blonde curls mixed with Elena's brown locks and cascaded over the low armrest. Their arms were protectively thrown over each other, creating a look of unity for all who saw them. Klaus, Damon, Elijah and Stefan talked long after Alaric and Rebekah got tired and went to bed. Elijah was the next to call it a night, and he was going to make his bed on the opposite couch when Elena woke up, groggy.

"Didha finish?" She asked still somewhat trapped under Caroline's arm.

"No, go back to your slumber, Elena." Elijah said, not even looking at her.

Elena looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep for another two hours. The suspense was killing her.

"What time did Jeremy get back."

"Matt, Kol, and Jeremy haven't returned yet."

"Where are they?" Elena sat straight up and threw her legs over the side of the couch, careful not to wake Caroline.

"Niklaus received a text message at around midnight that they were "Out for a night of fun.", Do not worry, Elena , Kol can get them out of any trouble they get into." Elijah turned around and saw Elena in a giant old shirt, trying to make coffee in the fancy coffee machine. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, and forcefully turned her around.

"Go back to sleep, Elena." Elena shivered at the voice that was usually calm, that was now riddled with exhaustion and a tinge of annoyance, but when he said her name there was a feeling of infinite patience. It was a paradox that confused Elena. And a confused Elena usually tries to argue her point.

" I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep, and if Jeremy is still out someone needs to call him to see if he's alright. And I can journal while I'm up, and it's not like I'll be disturbing anyone."

"Elena." Elijah's voice was calm, patient, but exasperated.

"Hm."

"You're disturbing me."

"Oh." Elena looked a bit put out. "Then go to sleep," she said dismissively.

That was when Rebekah came into the room, and saw a vastly tired Elijah, and a very confused Elena, both of them irritated.

"Elijah, go sleep in my room. Elena get me some coffee." Elijah looked gratefully at his sister, before leaving and falling into the unmade bed.

Back in the living room Rebekah accepted the coffee from Elena with a bit of disdain.

"Elijah can't sleep in a room were others are awake. It makes him feel lazy. And when he feels lazy he gets irked. " Rebekah shrugged. "It used to be when anyone else was up in the whole house, but as the years have gone by it's just the room. Drives Kol crazy. Where is Kol?"

"He's still out with Jeremy and Matt doing who knows what." Elena looked more than a little irritated.

"Boys will be boys." Rebekah dismissed the worry with a wave of her hand. She had had to put up with Kol for hundreds of years. It wasn't unusual for him to stay out late. She had long gotten over the protective instinct. They were immortal for a reason, and unless someone got a white oak stake.

And no one did. At least not in this century.

Or in any other century if they had anything to do with it.

"What's the plan?'

"They were still doing a, what's it called, Q&A session when I left. Klaus threatened to rip Damon's head off, Stefan was looking brooding and concerned, and poor Elijah was trying to keep the peace. All in all it was a normal meeting, we didn't know anything when we came in, we don't know anything when we come out, though I'm sure Damon, Stefan, and Alaric got a history lesson in witchcraft.

"Has this happened a lot since..."

"Since you left? Quite a bit actually. They really had to come together since the hunter incident." Elena suddenly realized this was the friendliest conversation she had ever had with Rebecca since she had stabbed her in the back. In fact, the last time she had talked to her she had sworn her revenge for that very incident. Elena was suddenly very wary.

"Oh, don't worry. You were punished enough by having to leave for two years. Any revenge I had couldn't compare to that." Rebekah said guessing what Elena was thinking she noticed her stiffen.

Elena gulped and nodded.

"Besides we wouldn't let her get to you, little sis." Damon said sneaking up behind Elena and Rebekah. Elena jumped as the vampire spoke, while Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to stop calling me that are you." Elena liked the name personally, but wasn't going to let Damon know that.

"The moment I stop calling her Vampire Barbie," Damon said gesturing to Caroline, " I'll stop calling you little sis."

"And you're going to stop calling Caroline that very soon." Klaus growled as he walked over to the blonde. Kneeling down, he tried shaking her awake, and Caroline just flipped over. Stefan collapsed on the opposite couch. Giving up trying to get Caroline to wake up, he walked over to Rebekah and stole the coffee pot.

"Nik!" Rebekah screeched as coffee spilled over her and Elena's clothes. She automatically went to her suitcase to find new clothes, while Elena went to the bathroom to try and clean up. Stefan went to help her. He wet a towel as he yelled at Damon to get her a new shirt.

The light blue shirt was ruined, soaked through and sticky. Stefan also noticed a few holes in the shirt. Damon came in with one of his own shirts, which would be huge on Elena.

"What's this Damon. We brought their bags from the hostel?"

"Trust me this is better than the stuff in those bags." Damon looked at an ashamed looking Elena, then shared a look with Stefan. This was going to be an interesting story, but there were more important things to do for the moment. Such as sleep and Esther's imminent demise. "You're going to explain later, but for the moment this will do. "

###

Jeremy was in pain. The chains on his wrists were stretching his arms, and his head was pounding from the blow to he had received. Kol was laying in the middle of the box with a dagger sticking out of his heart. Matt was tied to a chair, too far away from either of them to help. Jeremy was the only one conscious, or animated to be able to do anything. He tugged on the chains trying to get one to break or loosen. The chains held firm. He saw salt surrounding the box and groaned. They were trapped. He had been in and out of consciousness, but the salt wasn't there before. There was always a woman guarding them. But now the box was empty, of all but the body of Kol and Matt. He wondered why he had been chained while Matt had simply been tied up. He understood why Kol had been daggered, from what he had gathered the one who had attacked them had been Esther. Of course, he had been half awake during that time.

He needed to form a plan of action. If they had Kol's phone it would be easy for the rest of the group to think they were out partying. The only way to get out of here was to get Kol undaggered, and hopefully force a witch to release them.

And hope it rained gold, and that the tooth fairy was real.

But Jeremy rarely gave up. He stood up on the tips of his toes and jumped, bunching up his body as he came down.

And it worked, the hook holding the chains came loose, but one of Jeremy's wrists had made a snapping noise. All he could see was a red haze of pain. He made himself walk forward and not look at the wrist that he could feel the blood dripping down into his hand. The first order of business was to get Kol undaggered. He couldn't untie Matt in his condition, and he didn't know how long it would take for Kol to wake up.

And Kol would be able to get them out of here.

Once he got the dagger out, he used his blood to clean off the white ash and then tried to bend it, which he succeeded in doing.

He was so thankful for Alaric's training.

Matt woke up first. His bloodied head rolled from side to side, before he was able to look at Jeremy through one black eye.

"What happened?"

"Not sure, but I think I know where all the witches are."

"Where?"

"Here"

"This have to do with that original witch."

"I think so."

"What happened to Kol?"

"Ran into a dagger." Jeremy held up the bent and bloodstained blade.

"Can you get me out of here?" Matt gave a little tug to the ropes, and then looked at Jeremy's hands. He winced when he saw the bloody manacles hands.

"That looks bad."

"Feels worse."

"When will Kol wake up?"

Suddenly a loud gasp came from the previously prone figure. His back arched and a hand clawed the air.

"I'm guessing right about now." Jeremy said dryly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my one reviewer of last chapter. I'm glad you like it. Here is a Elejah moment for you all. Please review. I get easily frustrated with the lack of response from the majority of you.**

**But I am happy if you are reading it. Even if you aren't reviewing.**

Esther was studying the old grimoire. The battered pages had survived more than a thousand years.

And it showed as the pages crackled and broke off in places. The once wooden pages, now were the softest paper. She grinned as she found the old Norse writing that proclaimed the spell she was so desperate to find. The components of the spell were simple enough to find, or easily gotten. The doppelganger's blood was needed in another spell as well, but acquiring it from under her sons' watch would take some doing. She kept scrolling down the list until she found something unusual. Her expression turned from one of concentration, to disbelief. This was impossible. There hadn't been one at the time she lived. According to the her mother, and her's before, there hadn't been any 101 A.D. . In fact, they had been wiped out. They were a myth, known only to the oldest of the old. She closed her eyes, in complete submission to the fates, before opening them in pure determination.

The witch standing next to her was looking on in complete boredom. She was fully aware of what was in her old family's grimoire, and knew the impossible task Esther was setting out on. Still, it was a little bit disconcerting seeing that much determination focused on a fruitless task. She shifted her weight, trying to see what she was looking furiously for, now that she had all the ingredients to the spell. When she saw her turn to the beginning of the book, just to turn to the list of ingredients once again.

At the instant she turned back there was a large crash, and a clatter of glass that caused both witches to jump. They both raced out of the room and towards the noise, finding a bloodied and dazed witch.

Esther recognizing the pattern in the carnage fled back to the room with the grimoire, only to find it open, page of ingredients missing with a note,

_GAME ON MOTHER_

_ KOL_

##

Elijah was starting to get worried about Kol. Though he was often gone for days at a time, he soon grew bored with company, and usually sent them back from whence they came.

Unless he got a bit thirsty.

Rebekah was looking somewhat uneasy as well, and though Klaus was to occupied threatening Damon to notice, he was sure there was something nagging on his subconscious.

Rebekah kept looking at the phone, so occupied with it, she didn't notice a Elijah's hand drop gently on her shoulder. Instead of jumping she just looked at him questioningly, he nodded and mouthed 'tonight'.

She understood.

Elijah then went to a chair and started to read his book of old Chinese proverbs, when he noticed Elena for the millionth time.

Alaric had been trying to distract Elena all day. And ended up distracting Elijah as well. They had talked for hours, gone over some sort of journal on the computer, teased Damon and talked about how Elena worked at an old diner, like he used to.

Somehow the discussion had moved on to how Elena wasn't in shape anymore, at least from Alaric's point of view, which Elena firmly denied.

So they went through their old training routine. Alaric was even broadening his scope. And Elena was coping splendidly from Elijah's viewpoint.

That weight gain the rest of the group had seen was mostly muscle. The skinny Elena had never been able to put this much force into her blows, or been as fast. Elijah thought as he watched her flip Alaric over her shoulder, and Alaric grab her ankle. She kicked out, but was unable to keep her balance.

When she fell, Alaric gently wrapped a hand around her throat, a light squeeze showing he had won.

Elena gave a frustrated sigh as Alaric helped her up.

Elijah turned a page, studiously ignoring the fact he cared whether or not Elena was injured. Or the fact she certainly looked _somewhat _attractive in Damon's shirt and Rebecca's old shorts. He briefly entertained the idea of her in one of his suit jackets.

And then quickly dismissed the idea, trying to get into the subtleties of the Chinese proverbs.

_All rivers run into sea. _

Elijah snapped the book shut with more force than absolutely necessary. Klaus looked up from watching Caroline, (Who was ignoring him, for a reason Elijah didn't want to know.) who was watching Alaric and Elena. Klaus followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes. The doppelganger was going to learn a lesson. One he failed to teach her ancestor. He was about to stalk forward, going to break the doppelganger's neck for seducing his all-to-caring brother, when Rebekah's softly spoken 'Nik" reached his ears. He spun around to glare at his sister. She nodded towards Caroline who was distracted, talking to Stefan now, and Klaus stopped.

Caroline loved the doppelganger. Probably more than she loved him. She had wasted two years of her life keeping the little whore safe. If he killed her now, he was doomed to be hated by Caroline for the rest of eternity. And though he would still bind her to himself as soon as possible, miserable or not, he would prefer the not.

He quietly sat down. No one but Rebekah noticed the exchange.

##

He was teaching her wrong. And it was annoying Elijah to no end. He wasn't teaching her to be lethal, but how to be honorably dead. It was okay for him to be honorable, he wasn't a fragile little human.

He finally got up, stepping carefully on the carpet, he made no noise. He slowly snuck up on Alaric as he showed the girl, (he must think of her as girl, not as Elena, loyal and sacrificial and charming and honest.), how to defend an attack from behind, without straining her back. He was standing way to close to her. He put a hand on that forward man's shoulder. He could not hurt him. He knew how much that would hurt the girl. And he wasn't sure if he could bare that.

Unless there was good reason.

He gestured for Alaric to stand aside. Alaric put his hands up and moved backwards onto a couch.

"You are," Elijah paused, trying to find the right word. "Trying to be lethal, but in only one way."

Elena just looked at him confused.

"It is easier to kill someone, if they are incapacitated first. And you are trying to simply kill." Elijah tried to choose his words carefully.

Alaric smiled at this. Elena was an honorable fighter. She would never hit low.

"I won't hurt someone just for the sake of it." Elena said confirming Alaric's thoughts. "If I can give them a painless death, I will."

"What if they are stronger, faster, or simply better? Do you really think your attacker's life is worth more than your own?" Elijah looked like he wanted to put her into a mental institution, Elena seethed.

"No, but..." Elena started before Rebekah broke in.

"Elijah's right. You are a puny little human. You will not equal any of your opponents in anything unless you attack to incapacitate first." She said in a faux-bored voice, flipping through a magazine. She glanced towards Elena, and nodded towards Elijah.

"And how would you suggest I do that?" Elena asked in a challenging voice.

Elijah tried not to smile at the girl, while he gathered his thoughts and memories, looking up at the ceiling as he was prone to do while thinking.

"The male vampire has four weak spots, the female vampire three. I assume you know why." He said delicately. "But the three they share are the heart, head, and collarbone. " He looked at her as she tilted her head in the most enticing way, bearing her neck to him. He took a deep calming breath before continuing.

"You are not strong enough to put any damage severe enough to a vampire's head, incapacitating him, for any length of time, and if you can strike at the heart, he would be dead. If the latter option is not available to you," he rushed forward, grabbing Elena's hand, and set it in the middle of his collarbone, "Put all your strength, weight, and speed, into this section of the collarbone." He was starting to be drawn in by those brown eyes and that intoxicating smell. They were standing very close, but Elena couldn't see any of the conflict in his eyes. But she noticed that his upper lip was curled in disgust. She shrank away. He grabbed her other arm and shook her. Anger now clear on his face. He frightened her. That was good, but not satisfying.

"Pay attention." His voice was perfectly calm, but deadly. "This point on the body," He squeezed her hand," is lethal to humans, incapacitating to vampires, and can take powers away from witches, depending on the side. It will work in most situations with the right amount of force." He let her go. And both were feeling the loss of contact. Elijah more than Elena, who was a bit frightened.

"Not to ruin the moment, but I think our brother's are back." Klaus said to the room at large, but looking at the door. He heard several curses from the hallway. And eventually everyone could hear cursing that would put Damon out of business. But not from Kol.

The door literally burst of its hinges, as Kol and Matt came in supporting a barely conscious, blood covered Jeremy. Kol sat Jeremy on the couch, while Elena asked Matt what happened and tried to see where all the blood came from.

"Needed a human's help, eh, Kol?" Klaus asked concerned.

"I had a nice little chat with mother. " He handed a piece of dried up paper to Elijah and Kol, who opened it together. They both scanned it, not seeing anything important until-

"I don't see anything important..."

"Right there, Niklaus," He pointed to the bottom of the list.

He looked up.

"She's looking for the Alver." Klaus said with a bit of a sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading.**

**AU**

_The night before-_

_"Witches can't kill other witches." Klaus said, pondering the new information. His mother had said this was one of the only laws that didn't have a balance. A witch who kills another witch gains immeasurable power, but loses any humanity, any connection to nature. It was maddening for the witch involved. It was actually what inspired Mikael to make them vampires, the consequences of a witch's murder. Even the eyes of a vampire were somewhat reminiscent of that of a witches eyes when they killed. Except, a witches eyes would turn completely white, to the point you couldn't see the pupil and iris. _

_"Why not?" Damon asked genuinely curious, "They can kill others, your mother even tried killing her own children. I think that is even more against any sort of morals, than killing a random witch._

_Rebekah shook her head, she may not like her mother anymore, but she still held on to the memory of the way she used to be. She remembered her mother teaching her the craft, even when she had shown no natural ability. So it was she who answered Damon._

_"It's like nature's way of punishing it's followers. Nature is all about peace, not war and killing. So if one of its follower's upsets the balance there are consequences, but if you kill someone trying to keep the balance, nature turns on you, because nature protects its own. However you have to choose Nature. You can reject the boundaries of Nature, and become a,... Do you remember what that word was Elijah?"_

_Klaus looked extremely happy in that moment, he was even smiling. All but Elijah was surprised at his reaction._

_"There called Alver. Or I believe you would call them elves. They are rarer than a doppelganger though, for many of the same reasons. Those who reject Nature's reign are always punished by Nature. The benefits of being an Alver are far outweighed by the consequences. Their blood is potent. It is sort of the holy grail of most witches to get their hands on it. They become hunted. Werewolves can smell them from miles away. The only creature they do not fear are vampires."_

_"The one I met is defiantly not normal. The feeling of being in touch with Nature is so euphoric, it's like bloodlust. You it's really hard to control when you're young.. It takes more self-control than most witches posses to resist Nature's call. It usually takes a serious hatred of witchcraft to give up that high._

_"So their pretty much useless, except for their blood?" Stefan asked, eyebrows scrunched up._

_The originals laughed. _

_Elijah took pity on them and replied, "No, they usually have more powers than you would think. They need it if they are going to try survive, but they do not use them very often, witches can sense free magic leagues away. And they can sense witches."_

_"So what are the chances of us finding one of these's 'elves' and getting them to help us? Or is can there be a more pointless conversation." Damon asked, rolling his eyes at their attempt to pull one over on them._

_Klaus and Elijah looked at each other a long while. Maintaining eye contact Elijah replied, "I think you realize Niklaus, she will kill you for even considering it."_

_"Oh brother, what's life without a little bit of fun."_

_"She's moved lately."_

_"You still keep track of her?"_

_"No, the return address changed when I send her the checks, and remember Kol lived with her a few years back"_

_"Why do I have the feeling it's time for another road trip." Stefan sighed._

_"Yes, Nik, why don't you go pick her up, whoever she is, and let us get on with our lives." Rebekah stared at her perfectly manicured nails. _

_"Kol isn't doing anything, I'm sure he would be happy to see her again."_

_"Niklaus, you claim to love us. Would you really wish Kol to die at the hands of a sixteen year old girl?"_

_"Hmm? No, maybe castrated, it would be amusing." Klaus grinned. "Besides I haven't seen her since she was eight. Kol's probably the only one who can identify her right now, besides you Elijah. And I would rather a witch's heart be ripped out, than she be bludgeoned by an aluminum bat. Less messy that way."_

_Elijah looked faintly amused. _

_"I didn't know you cared so much."_

_"Then again I could just send a hybrid to fetch her, but that would be a little crass wouldn't it?" _

"We have to change our plans." Klaus mused.

"What plans?" Kol asked as he started looking for a blood bag. He was feeling a mite peckish, and was wanting to start getting the vervain out of his system.

He really hated his mother right now. His veins burned.

"We were going to have you pick up the Alver." Klaus said this as casually as possible. All of Kol's siblings were waiting with baited breath for his reaction. They weren't disappointed.

He stumbled, eyes growing dark as the veins around his eyes were revealed. He kicked a table nearby at Klaus, before stalking forward.

"You. Would. Send. _Me. _Your _brother_, on a suicide mission?"

Kol looked ready to kill. He grabbed a pencil off the desk and threw it at Klaus. Elijah was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe. The humans and the Salvatores looked at the original siblings with growing awkwardness. This was obviously a family problem.

So they were about to make themselves scarce when Rebekah stopped them with a look. Her smile spoke to Damon of worthy blackmail. So he sat himself down and grabbed a pillow. He motioned Elena to sit next to him, and then threw his arm around her and Rebekah's shoulders. Stefan was more cautious, sitting next to Elena, but on the edge of the couch hands folded, leaning forward, eyes looking for any danger. Jeremy was smiling. He had often heard of the Alver from Kol, and knew how much she scared him. He knew Damon was going to get his blackmail. He flexed his wrist, wincing, not at the scars, but at the newfound siblings he seemed to have gained. Even before Elena had claimed the both of them, they had slowly been looking after him more and more. Alaric and they were the only family had stuck with him. But he had no doubt about the Salvatore brothers, he was their family only for Elena. And Elena, though she may have thought it was best to leave, she should never have cut off contact. He had been inducted into the brotherhood of the five, and she had no idea what that meant. What it meant to be a hunter who was friends with vampires.

And he really needed to stop dwelling on this stuff, he thought.

Or he needed a friend he could talk to, instead of just Kol, (the original ass who was going to die at the Alver's hands) and Tyler, (whose life was going to shortly end once Klaus could find a way around the truce.) Why in the world were all of his friends either a.) involved, or were, with his sister in some shape or form, or b.) going to or already dead? Was he just that weird?

Elena tried to be as relaxed as she could be under Damon's arm. She had already talked to both of them about what she was going to allow and what she wasn't. She wasn't going to give them false hope like Katherine did. She really wanted to protect them and loved them as she did her own brother. She had to be firm with both of them equally. She made sure to talk to them both with someone else. Not because she didn't trust them, but she didn't want the other to think she favored a certain brother. They were still getting comfortable with each other again. Stefan treated her with an old fashion manners, and Damon acted like they had on their trip to Georgia. There was no tension, but it could feel a bit smothering having all these male family members. Rebekah leaned forward and smiled at Elena, completely understanding. Older brothers could be a bit overprotective. Damon looked ready to race Elena out of the room at the slightest provocation, and Stefan had inched his way in front to her enough to stop the fight from getting messy close to her.

But Rebekah wasn't really surprised. A small ache for when Stefan used to be protective around her entered her heart, but she dismissed it. She was more concerned about the Alver and who was actually going to go get her. She shifted getting comfortable, waiting for Klaus to kill Kol for the insults flowing from his mouth.

"Do you have a death wish?" Klaus asked in a low dangerous voice.

Kol spat at him. "I would rather die at my brother's hand than hers."

Elijah got off the floor from laughing, adjusted his coat and became once more the image of a dangerous vampire.

"Enough." he said with finality. They ignored him, and as they raced towards each other. He stepped in between them quickly, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, and thrust them apart. Each went into an opposite wall.

"Enough, " He repeated."I will go to get the Alver. You will do what you can to get the rest of the grimore. Rebekah, you do anything that will stop mother from testing the bloodline of Massey and Cavin."

Rebekah nodded and raced out of the room.

Though he loathed to say it, Klaus knew it must be said.

"Take the doppelganger with you."

Elijah nodded, but as he turned away, Klaus put a hand on his arm.

"But you will promise me, " he said with steel eyes, "You will turn her, or kill her to prevent her from getting into Mother's hands."

"Of course, brother. You have my word." Elijah then went forward to grab Elena, but was stopped by the Salvatore brothers, Alaric, and Jeremy.

"Elena, run." Jeremy said as he pulled out a stake. She barely made it to the door, before being grabbed by Elijah, and rushed off to who knows where. Kol stood by the door as the group tried to rush after them. They barely fazed him.

Caroline tried to run to Elena, before she was thrown down on the floor and trapped, by Klaus. Blue eyes met blue. Stubbornness met panic. He gently caressed her hair trying to get her to calm down.

"She'll be safer with Elijah and the Alver. Shhhhh. Shhhhhh. Come on sweetheart."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her, she's all I have left. " She growled and pushed him against a wall. He grabbed her wrists trying to get her, stopping her from ripping out his heart.

"She would be killed at my mother's hands. Elijah would protect her from the fate worse than death."

He waited silently as she raged against him. He watched her battle with herself, and then the defeat enter her eyes. She knew she couldn't win this, but she was going to make life hell for him while Elena's future was at stake. Then she did something unexpected. She leaned into him, and cried.

"She is all I have left." She got out in broken sobs. He let go of her wrists, and put his arms around her. He kissed her soft blonde hair.

"It's going to be fine, Caroline. I promise."


End file.
